


It's not the last time

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly just fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: just a short, fluffy oneshot of Magnus and Alec going to bed together





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just fluff I felt like writing and also was motivated to finish in hopes of cheering up a friend, so i hope you enjoy  
> tumblr: http://hufflebee.tumblr.com

Alec stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He put on his pajama pants and quickly brushed his teeth before checking all his healing scars and bruises. It was a routine he’d done countless times before over the course of his life, but there was something evidently different about it tonight.

  
It was the first time he was doing this at Magnus’ place.

  
He thought he’d be more nervous, that perhaps this familiar routine would feel different in this new environment. But in a weird way, he felt more at home than he had felt at the Institute these days. He thought having Jace back and the war with Valentine behind them would help, but he still felt out of place at the Institute, especially with his parents still there. He spent as much time as he could away from what was suppose to be his home, going on missions with his siblings and Clary and Simon, even going out with them for fun, which was new and different, but he found he enjoyed it more than ever.

  
Of course, he also spent a lot of time with Magnus. Beautiful, magical, wonderful Magnus. Despite their rocky start, their relationship continued to develop and grow and suddenly Magnus was a prominent part of his life, there every day, in his thoughts constantly and Alec couldn’t be happier. He can’t believe he ever thought staying in the closet, hiding who he is, was what he planned to do for the rest of his life, can’t believe he almost missed out on having all of this. Not just Magnus, but this feeling of freedom and ease, this weight lifted from his heart, this unique feeling of being himself, of accepting himself.

  
He stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom and went to lie down next to his boyfriend, who was wearing deep purple pajama pants and a faded black T-shirt, which Alec vaguely recognized as his own. Magnus was lying on his back, his eyes on Alec, always on Alec, and he turned to his side and laid his head on Alec’s chest, Alec automatically wrapping around him.  
“Hi,” Magnus murmured into his boyfriend’s skin and placed a kiss over Alec’s heart.  
“Hi,” Alec replied, tightening his arm around Magnus, puling him closer to press a kiss against his hair.  
“If you had told me about five years, hell, even a year ago, that I’d be cuddled up with a Shadowhunter, I would’ve branded you all kinds of crazy,” Magnus said.  
“If you had told me I would be out and cuddled up with another guy, I probably would have put an arrow through you.”  
Magnus laughed and moved so that he was looking right at Alec. His face was free of makeup, a look Alec didn’t see too often, but loved as much as any other look of Magnus’.  
“I’m glad we could avoid that, I like this outcome much better.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
Alec ran his fingers lightly across Magnus’ back and lifted his other hand to run it through his boyfriend’s hair. Magnus hummed and closed his eyes, leaning into Alec’s touch.

  
In that moment, the world could have exploded around them and Alec wouldn’t have noticed, wouldn’t have cared to notice.

  
He leaned down and kissed Magnus, the barest brush of his lips against Magnus’, immediately followed by another and another, until Magnus shifted and straddled Alec, who let out a quiet groan and moved to kiss his boyfriend again. This time the kiss didn’t stop and Alec opened his mouth to deepen it, causing Magnus to let out a small gasp into the kiss. He felt Magnus’ hands moving from his chest to his neck over and over again, his own holding on to Magnus’s hips.

  
They kissed, Alec not being able to even guess for how long, before Magnus broke the kiss and yawned a moment later.  
He quickly put a hand over his mouth, his eyes comically wide, and Alec couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Shit, I’m sorry, today has just been a l-” Magnus started.  
“Magnus, it’s okay, I promise, relax,” Alec said, his thumbs moving across the skin of Magnus’ hips. “We’re both exhausted and I know you’ve had a lot on your plate lately. We can just go to sleep if you want.”  
Magnus opened his mouth to reply, only to have another yawn escape his lips.  
“That settles that, come here,” Alec said, pulling Magnus down so he could lay back onto his chest, their legs more tangled together than before.  
“I finally get to have you here until morning and my body decides to not cooperate,” Magnus huffs out, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and turning off all the lights with a flick of his hand.  
“I promise it’s not the last time,” Alec replied, pulling a blanket over them.  
“I like the sound of that.”  
“Goodnight, Magnus.”  
“Goodnight, darling.”

  
Magnus fell asleep almost instantly and as Alec drifted off as well, his last thought was that he could live with there never being a last time for this.


End file.
